New Year, New Resolution
by x3eloved
Summary: M: So, what's your new year's resolution Koushiro? K: I thought you would've figured it out already Mimi. M: Really? What is it? K: Looks like you'll have to read the story to find out! M: What? Wait! Where are you going? K: Happy New Year everyone! Let's do our best! M: Koushiro! Don't leave me here in the description!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

* * *

[00:00 MIMI] HAPPY NEW YEAR KOUSHIRO!~!~~~  
[00:00 KOU] Thank you Mimi. Happy new year to you and your family as well.  
[00:01 MIMI] So what's your goal for 2016? I'm guessing you already did the assignment for winter break :P  
[00:01 KOU] I did have a slight advantage since I already had a goal.  
[00:01 KOU] Let me guess, you haven't started yours yet?  
[00:01 KOU] It'd probably be in your best interest to get it done soon. Class resumes in four days.  
[00:02 MIMI] Okokok. Just tell me what it is already!  
[00:02 KOU] Well, to put it simply my goal for 2016 is…  
[00:02 MIMI] Go on…  
[00:03 KOU] To learn more.  
[00:03 MIMI] …  
[00:03 MIMI] …  
[00:03 MIMI] …  
[00:04 MIMI] THAT'S IT!?  
[00:04 KOU] Yes.  
[00:04 MIMI] I thought you were smart Koushiro!  
[00:04 MIMI] How is that a goal for the year? OF COURSE you're going to learn more in 2016!  
[00:05 MIMI] It'd be impossible not to!  
[00:05 MIMI] Unless you DIE! :|  
[00:06 KOU] Mimi.  
[00:06 MIMI] What?  
[00:06 KOU] You make a good point.  
[00:06 MIMI] Heh, I guess I can be smart too :)  
[00:07 KOU] Where are you right now?  
[00:07 MIMI] At home :P  
[00:07 MIMI] My parents celebrated earlier without me, but came home before midnight to countdown with me.  
[00:08 MIMI] They must have gone all out beforehand since they passed out before the countdown.  
[00:09 MIMI] Or maybe they're just old.  
[00:10 MIMI] :P  
[00:10 MIMI] What about you Koushiro?  
[00:11 MIMI] Did you fall asleep too?  
[00:15 MIMI] Weird, I thought you always stayed up pretty late.  
[00:17 KOU] Mimi, I'm here.  
[00:17 MIMI] Oh, so you're still awake?  
[00:17 KOU] No.  
[00:17 KOU] Well technically, yes. But- never mind.  
[00:18 KOU] I'm at your building.  
[00:18 KOU] Can you come outside for a minute?  
[00:18 MIMI] Is that a joke? Koushiro, you need to work on your humor.  
[00:19 KOU] No, Mimi. I'm not joking.  
[00:19 KOU] Can you come outside?  
[00:19 MIMI] WHAT? Why are you at my building?!  
[00:20 KOU] Earlier... you had a good point...  
[00:20 KOU] About dying.  
[00:21 KOU] I can explain more.  
[00:21 KOU] Please, come outside.

Alone outside and in the dark, Koushiro checked his phone one more time. She hadn't responded for what felt like an eternity and was now beginning to question whether or not she would come. What if he'd scared her away? What if she wouldn't speak to him anymore? What if she- was coming out of the elevator dressed in pink pajamas? He could see her through the glass doors, but his eyes couldn't believe what they saw.

She was coming!

She was running!

She was almost here!

His heart raced when he saw her making her way towards him hastily. He wanted to run to her and scoop her up like the ice cream colored attire she wore. He wanted to, but then froze once she burst through the doors.

"Koushiro!" she yelled, despite the time of night and in an instant her arms wrapped around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"Mimi," he said, while placing his arms around her, "you're here." He slowly nestled his head next to hers, and hoped this moment would last forever.

"Koushiro," she said, after the world had seemed to stop, "I- I don't want you to die!"

And then the world started spinning out of control.

* * *

4 January 2016

I apologize it's a little late! I wanted to post this story up before the new year... but then fireworks, parties, and family happened. I'm not even done with the story, but it just seemed like a nice place to end... and it's late... and I'm tired... and HAPPY NEW YEAR!?

Also, what did you think of the conversation at the beginning? My mind loves to come up with dialogue. It takes a lot of brain power to come up with anything other than dialogue. HEHEHE, have you noticed? xD

Yours dearly,

 _x3eloved_


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to williamsighed*, contributor of constructive opinions. (* via tumbr)

Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me.

* * *

Koushiro was shocked by her words, but quickly understood where he went wrong and what may have lead to her thoughts. He knew he had to explain, even if it meant everything had been more or less a dream. He took one last breath of her and tightened his hold just before letting her go.

"Mimi," he started, while he steadied her with his hands, "I'm not going to die."

Her tears stopped and all that remained were staggered breaths and trembling lips. She searched his eyes desperate to know what to believe. "Really?"

"Yes- well- not anytime soon- or- at least not that I'm aware of." He smiled awkwardly, but her gaze wouldn't leave him. "My- my goal for the new year was to learn more…" Feeling pressured he just started to talk, but he didn't quite know where he was going with all of it. Then, he remembered why she misunderstood, and why he came in the first place. "You know as well as I do, there will never come a day that I choose to stop learning, but tonight you made me realize something important-"

Mimi listened and looked on with invested eyes, wondering if she would find her answer.

"there will be a day when the choice won't be mine."

Tears welled up in her eyes again. To think of losing her best friend was almost unbearable, even if it was like he said- destiny.

"Thank you Mimi." The gratefulness in his voice was profound, and he looked at her like she had changed his life. "I- I wanted to come here to tell you…" He hesitated again and looked down almost apologetically, but seemed to have found the confidence he needed on the ground. "That from now until that fateful day, my goal is to choose happiness!"

Her watery eyes lit up upon seeing her friend so sure of himself. "Koushiro, that's wonderful!" She wiped her eyes then flashed him a big smile. "Actually… " she said, while taking his hands into hers carefully. "There's something I should probably ask you…"

He wondered what question she might have that could make her ask so timidly. "Go ahead." Whatever it was, he'd be ready for it.

"Umm… Well… It's just…" She struggled to choose the right words, which was so unlike her usual self. "H- How is that different from the last one?"

Koushiro looked at Mimi, perplexed by her question. "The difference?" When he saw how solemn her face was, he couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I guess most of what I've told you today has been far from perspicuous." His observation prompted a puzzled look from her. Once he caught sight of it, he burst out laughing from the irony.

Mimi joined him in his fit of laughter, but she was actually laughing at herself. She thought she must have said something funny, stupid- or both. Either way, it didn't matter to her if she could make her friend laugh.

Together they laughed and giggled so hard their sides began to hurt. Koushiro recovered quickly after the laughter had died down, but in that moment he realized exactly how to say what was on his mind, or rather- what was in his heart.

"The difference from the last one Mimi, is that now-" He took her hands into his this time. "it includes you."

"To choose happiness," he said, as he slowly pulled her in towards him, "is to also choose you."

* * *

13 January 2016

Hello, I hope you've enjoyed this koumi cheese fest. I have one more chapter planned for this story! I know the chapters I write are pretty short, but I'm trying to get better at adding more content :0 Thanks for reading!

If you liked, loaved, or have nothing butter to do- please fav/follow/comment :) I crust in you.

Yours dearly,

 _x3eloved_


End file.
